


El truco de Loki

by Inefable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/pseuds/Inefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El exitoso engaño y la continuación de los últimos minutos del 519.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El truco de Loki

_"El abedul tiene las hojas más verdes que las de cualquier arbusto;  
Loki tuvo suerte en su engaño."_

 _-'Skáldskaparmál' [Poema noruego escrito con runas]_

* * *

  


La existencia de un arcángel es un eterno déjà vu y Gabriēl lo define de una manera muy particular: “no tener un Pensadero a mano demuestra que la vida es una zorra.” Al principio cuesta mucho acostumbrase a la idea de jamás olvidar nada. Los humanos, por ejemplo, no soportarían la presión de recordar todos sus errores a la perfección.

A veces, no obstante, esa característica puede ser favorable y, sin ir más lejos, a Gabriēl le fue extremadamente útil hace unos pocos minutos.

 _«Hermano, no me hagas hacer esto.»_

Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer… Parece que lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse. Pobre mártir, todo es un dilema existencial para él. ‘Papi no me quiere, los Dioses Paganos son extraños, los humanos son débiles, la cara se me cae a pedazos.’ ¡Bleh! Hay cosas peores, Lucy.

En fin, Gabriēl hizo uso de su especial recolección de recuerdos en ese preciso instante, aprovechando que Lucifer estaba ocupado sufriendo sus penas morales.

La primera vez, cuando Míchaël lo encerró, todo había sido más fácil, puesto que Lucifer todavía era moderadamente débil. Rodeado por los demás arcángeles, su destino había sido igual de desesperanzado que el de Gabriēl hace unos momentos.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Sí, Gabriēl es un tipo bastante impulsivo, pero suele analizar bien las cosas antes de lanzarse en un ataque kamikaze. Todo fue culpa de Dean Winchester y sus dones para la persuasión dignos de un telemarketer del séptimo piso, con oficina y ventanas grandes, y una secretaria de mediana edad que odia llevarle el café.

 _«Sé que piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto, Gabriēl.»_

Lo correcto. Es verdad. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un niño tan bueno? Lo incorrecto es mucho más fácil y divertido; lo incorrecto no te deja de pie frente al Jodido Príncipe de las Tinieblas, un dolor de cabeza y un inminente final a lo Shakespeare.

‘Que se joda lo correcto’ fue la conclusión a la que llegó justo antes de que el juego de espejismos empezara y Lucifer se diera la vuelta para derrotar a la marioneta. Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y las alas quedaron marcadas en el suelo. Ese es un detalle que a Gabriēl realmente le encanta sobre la muerte y se pregunta qué sentirá cuando le llegue el momento de dejar su verdadera huella en el patio de juegos de los mortales.

De seguro, Lucifer llorisqueó un poco, pero Gabriēl no se quedó a mirar. Había recuperado la cordura y hecho mutis por el foro inadvertidamente, no iba a estropearlo todo sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad. Ya se enteraría del resto por Twitter.

Ahora, lejos de la orquestada escena del crimen, está disfrutando de un frappuccino, ya que nada es más terapéutico que un sillón de Starbucks para relajarte tras un intento de asesinato.

Se acomoda en los mullidos almohadones y sube los pies a unas de las mesitas. Que alguien se atreva a regañarlo. ¡”El Diablo” estuvo a punto de matarlo! Deben tenerle consideración.

Mientras le da los últimos sorbos al café, se pregunta qué habrá sido de Kālī. Debe estar bien, ¿no? Los Winchesters siempre se toman muy en serio el rol de guardaespaldas.

Cuando la vea, van a tener que caer en un cliché y mantener una seria y épica discusión. Es inaceptable que sus ex novias continúen queriendo matarlo. Ya pasó cinco veces y es hora de que delimite las zonas amorosas de riesgo.

—Señor, no puede poner los pies sobre la mesa.

La voz de una de las chicas del Starbucks lo distrae de sus divagues y él la observa con una sonrisa. Tras el dulce rostro y los rizos pelirrojos de la muchacha, él sabe que se esconde el horror.

—Lo siento —musita, atentamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica lo mira un poco extrañada, pero se ve que después resuelve que un tipo con esa cara de idiota no puede ser realmente peligroso.

—Tasha.

Tasha, nena mala. ¿Tan deficiente es el sistema educativo? ¿Ya nadie enseña que está mal cambiarle las pastillas a las madres para envenenarlas lentamente? ¿A dónde ha ido el respeto?

—Tasha… ¿Quieres un Tic Tac?

Debe mantener a Gabriēl fuera del radar y a seis metros bajo tierra, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que evitar que el Tic Tac ahogue a la dulce Tasha.

Puede que se haya dado cuenta de que los humanos sí le importan, pero como los niños les tiran de las orejas a sus adorados cachorritos que pidieron para sus cumpleaños, él también tiene derecho a jugar un poco con sus estimadas mascotas.

Aunque no quiere el fin del mundo y todo eso, ese es asunto de Gabriēl y si él no puede estar, entonces Loki tendrá que volver a reemplazarlo. Un truco nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie…

Bueno, excepto a Tasha. Alguien debería llamar a un médico…


End file.
